


How Lovely You Look

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, Rahl's a handsome man," Malray agreed, adding, "But not as handsome as you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Lovely You Look

**Author's Note:**

> For the People's Palace rare pair challenge.

Malray put down his goblet and moved closer to Walter, fussing with the collar of the robe, then smoothing Walter's hair around his shoulders. Walter was going to stand in for Lord Rahl at this evening's devotional and, as always, Malray was making sure that Walter looked his best.

Instead of the usual words of genial encouragement however, tonight Malray said, "Have I ever told you how lovely you look?"

Walter frowned. "I look like Lord Rahl." Right down to the hair, now. The voice was the one thing they hadn't been able to fix -"Better he keeps his mouth shut anyway," Lord Rahl had said.

"Well, he's a handsome man," Malray agreed, adding, "But not as handsome as you."

Water wasn't sure what he meant by that. Then Malray stroked Walter's cheek and Walter felt a thrill run through him. He'd had both male and female lovers, but he wasn't sure if Malray had a preference, and hadn't ever expected Malray to fall for him.

"Malray –"

"Ssh," Malray said. His free hand moved beneath Walter's robes. "I want you."

"I want you too." That was the only thing Walter managed to say for some time after that, beyond making moans of pleasure and encouragement.

'Lord Rahl' was grinning ear to ear and swaying slightly as he attended the devotional. Of those in attendance who noticed, none ever knew the reason why.


End file.
